SS011
is the 11th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sword & Shield. Synopsis Despite being the daughter of Professor Sakuragi, Koharu has a very unenthusiastic attitude towards Pokémon. The Yamper that lives with the family is very attached to her, but she's concerned about how everyone around her has labeled her as "someone who obviously loves Pokémon, since her father is a Pokémon Professor". But one day, a mysterious Gengar shows up at the Sakuragi Institute and starts annoying everyone. Episode Plot One morning at the Sakuragi residence, Koharu and Yamper are asleep in their room when the alarm clock rings. Yamper wakes up and tries to to get Koharu to wake up as well, but with no luck. Having an idea forming in its head, Yamper goes to get Koharu's brother Sōta, who sees the latter still sleeping. Sōta calls their mother, Yoshino, who comes and tells Koharu that she won't be be able to braid her hair if she isn't awake. Koharu groggily wakes up and fusses about on top of her bed for a while before she eventually comes to her senses, blushing in embarrassment. Later that morning, Professor Sakuragi discovers a chibi-like drawing of Koharu and Yamper. Koharu then prepares herself for school with the help of her mother, eating breakfast shortly after. At breakfast, Koharu and her family talk about how Yamper seems to love Koharu the most, even though she's the coldest one in the family towards it. Shocked, Koharu and Professor Sakuragi then head off to their Institute. Ash and Go then decide to greet their Pokémon at Sakuragi Park. Ash compliments Go on catching a whole lot of Pokémon so far, with the latter saying he's still planning to continue to catch every single one he can. Ash concurs, stating he's still planning to catch some more himself and battle with them as well. The boys then see Ash's Dragonite with Go's Scyther and Stantler. Go worries that the three Pokémon will hurt each other for a brief moment until Dragonite suddenly hugs them, much to Ash's amusement. However, they do see Go's Wurmple being attacked by his Taillow, which they rush in to stop. Before the boys reach them, the Wurmple begin to evolve, with Go hoping that two of them will have a branched evolution. Much to Go's shock and disappointment, all three Wurmple evolve into Cascoon instead. Go quickly changes his mind, however, as the Pokémon come up and rub against him, comforting him. In the main room, Renji was about to work on the computer until a blackout came. Renji went to the basement to find the switchboard, where he was able to locate it and summons his Magnemite to help fix any problems it has. However, a mysterious Gengar shows up and begins to attack Renji. Renji orders his Magnemite to use Thunder Wave, but he quickly see it got strangled in wires. Gengar attacks Renji and his Magnemite with Night Shade, causing them to be knockout cold. Ash and Go briefly meet up with Koharu and Sakuragi before the former runs off, worrying about being late for school. Kikuna arrives and plan to discuss with Sakuragi about the an latest project as they head to the main room. Ash ask Go about Koharu relationship with Pokémon, as Go states she wasn't acting the way she was today, but now she been a bit cold, which surprises Ash. Go tells Ash that people interact with Pokémon differently including themselves. While Sakuragi and Kikuna head to the main room, see Renji's Magnemite still strangle in wires. Magnemite take them to the basement where they find Renji pass out. As they tries to help Renji, they spot Gengar who appears behind and then disappears. The boys and Yamper encounter Gengar in the loft and attacks them with Shadow Ball, but Ash quickly orders his Pikachu to deflect it with Iron Tail. Debuts Character *Yūto *Yoshino *Sōta Pokémon *Go's Cascoon Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Magnemite (JP) Gallery Koharu waking up at home SS011 2.png Koharu getting ready for school SS011 3.png Professor Sakuragi and Koharu heading to the Sakuragi Institute SS011 4.png Ash and Go checking on their Pokémon at Sakuragi Park SS011 5.png Ash's Dragonite hugging Go's Scyther and Stantler SS011 6.png Go's Wurmple starting to evolve SS011 7.png Go hoping that the Wurmple will have a branched evolution SS011 8.png Go becoming shocked and disappointed after all three Wurmple evolve into Cascoon SS011 9.png Renji being attacked by a Gengar SS011 10.png Koharu heading off to school SS011 11.png Ash asks Go if Koharu loves Pokémon SS011 12.png Professor Sakuragi and Kikuna find Renji passed out SS011 13.png The boys encountering the Gengar SS011 14.png Koharu at school with her classmates SS011 15.png Koharu watering the plants SS011 16.png Koharu's mom arrives at school to bring her daughter lunch SS011 17.png Koharu talking with her mom at school SS011 18.png Koharu's parents in their youth SS011 19.png The boys tracking down Gengar SS011 20.png Go attempting to catch Gengar SS011 21.png The boys battling Gengar SS011 22.png Professor Sakuragi and the others consult the Pokédex on Gengar SS011 23.png The boys continue their search for Gengar SS011 24.png Ash's Pikachu, Go's Scorbunny, and Koharu's Yamper on the hunt for Gengar SS011 25.png Koharu coming back from school SS011 26.png Koharu and Yamper encounter Gengar SS011 27.png Yamper protects Koharu from Gengar SS011 28.png Gengar being defeated by Yamper and blasting off SS011 29.png Koharu in her bed with Yamper SS011 30.png Gengar on top of the Sakuragi Institute during the night }} Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Noriaki Saito Category:Episodes directed by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes animated by Toshihito Hirooka Category:Episodes animated by Taki Yatagi Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving